


Training Bites

by DragonLover19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Vampire Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: It was very rare for a vampire to fall in love with a human. But even rarer still when a child is born from their union.





	Training Bites

“Ford, what are ya doin’?”

Ford jolted, scrambling to hide the flashlight and notepad behind his back, flashing his twin a smile. “Stanley! I didn’t hear you come in!” The glare Stan was giving him was making him a little nervous. “H-how was your nap?”

“It was nice.” Stan shrugged. “Until someone snuck in through the window leavin’ it open ta let the cold air in.”

Ford’s cheeks turned a dusty red. “Yes, well, I forgot about that.”

Stan sighed, leaning off the door frame and went over to Ford, grabbing him by the caller of his shirt and dragged him out the room despite his brother’s protests. He went over to the open window that Ford had come through, looping an arm around Ford’s waist and flung him out the window.

It wasn’t surprising to either twin when Ford hovered instead of falling, turning into blue mist and shifting into a bat.

Stan gave his brother one more glare for good measure before shutting the window and pulling the blinds down. Ford hovered in the air for a moment before sighing, flying off into the night.

^

“Foooord.”

A visible flinch went through Ford’s body, caught red handed with his fingers holding open his great-grand niece’s mouth open. He chuckled slightly, removing his fingers and gave a sheepish smile to the glaring father of the child. “Dipper my boy! I was, uh, checking for cavities?”

Dipper rolled his eyes, picking up his four month old child and walked off.

^

“Um, grunkle Ford? What is that?”

Ford cursed inside his head. He thought that he wouldn’t get caught since Mabel was babysitting. But then again he had been proven wrong before. “Nothing important my dear. Just making sure that there’s nothing wrong with Sadie.” He quickly hid his device in his cloak just before Mabel could get a good look at it.

“You’re not trying anything suspicious are you?” Mabel placed her hands on her hips, studying Ford carefully.

“Me? No! No no no no no.” Ford shook his head, picking up the young year old girl and setting her in his arms. “I got over that.”

Mabel was still giving a doubtful look. Luckily for Ford, he knew a special ace with Mabel.

“Since we’re all here, how about you finally show Sadie how to do arts and crafts? Like how to scrapbook that you love to do so much?” He knew he won her over when Mabel gasped.

“OH MY GOSH GRUNKLE FORD! That’s A Great Idea! FAMILY SCRAPBOOKING!”

However, he didn’t account for the fact that his grandniece had such a strong grip as she pulled him along.

^

The glare the mortal was giving him was terrifying.

He didn’t think it would be possible since his kind could easily overpower her, but over the years he had been proven wrong again and again.

Him.

A full, pure bread vampire.

Scared of a human woman.

Who just happened to be the wife of his nephew.

“What do you think you were doing?!” Her blue eyes glared deep into him, holding her child close to her chest. The same child he tried to throw off a small cliff just moments ago.

“I was trying to see if she could turn into a bat.” Ford tried to reason.

“ _BY THROWING HER OFF A CLIFF?!_ ”

Ford cringed, holding his hands up in surrender. “I-it’s not that far of a drop! I took precautions and safety measures!” He glanced down at the safety nets he had set up just almost halfway down with a mountain of pillows underneath them.

Pacifica growled. “You are sooo lucky Dipper still likes you. Otherwise you be losing one of your canines right about now!”

For some reason Ford felt very scared enough by that comment to cover his mouth as Pacifica marched away. He sighed. This was going to fun to explain when they got back.


End file.
